Seven Years
by Bonnie E
Summary: A broken man... A fallen knight... His search for salvation and a chance to heal his soul. Will Louis find it in a littleknown forest renound for its legends of vampires?
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

__

"A knight without honour is no longer alive." -- Medieval saying

"Long ago, there was the Blue Moon Rune, one of the 27 True Runes. Hidden in a cave, the rune stayed alone for several centuries. It longed for a master, for it had never had one. Its desire for blood became unbearable. So when a helpless young woman came across it, the rune selected her to be its master. She lost her mortal life and absorbed the rune, being transformed into a vampire. For many years the world was plagued by her insatiable need for human blood. Many lives were lost in her slaughter.

Eventually, the young woman gained control over the rune and discovered how she could survive without feeding on the blood of humans. But her strength over the rune still wavered and she didn't trust herself not to become a monster again. She found an abandoned cabin deep in the woods and holed herself up there for many centuries, living alone.

Over time, people in despair, in search of salvation and a chance to heal their hearts gathered there and became vampires, giving up their previous lives to start anew. Basked in the light of the Blue Moon Rune, they lived on peacefully, without the need to feed on blood."

It was a fascinating tale. I wasn't sure exactly how much truth there was in the old man's words, for I'd only ever heard tales of vampires being spoken with great suspicion and fear.

"If that's true, do you suppose the village is still there?" I asked. I had to know.

The old sage shook his head. "Several centuries ago, something happened. The vampires attacked this village and then fled in many different directions. We since have heard whispers of vampires appearing all over the world, and none of the tales have been favorable. We can only suppose that the true rune began longing for blood again. It's possible some of the vampire village remains, but we have not seen a vampire in this village for centuries."

"None of you have been to the village yourselves? Seen it with your own eyes?"

"Not for several centuries. It is several days travel once inside the forest, and even so, the brush is very dense. An unskilled traveller could easily get lost in an attempt to find it. Every so often, a traveller will come along and attempt to find the village. But never have any of them returned. We are uncertain what fate befalls them. Whether they get lost and perish or find the village and become one of them...we can't know for sure."

I sat back, thinking about what the elder of Toki village had told me. "People in despair, in search of salvation and a chance to heal their hearts would gather there..."

If anyone needed to find salvation in this world...

I continued on, trying to ignore the cold wind that was blowing through my tattered robes. How long had it been since I'd been able to replace them? How long had it been since I'd lost everything? Now I wish I'd at least been able to afford a warm coat. I didn't anticipate this forest would be so cold.

I looked before me and saw what looked like a glen in the distance. The sunlight shone through the forest canopy, exposing what looked like it could be a village. With my last burst of strength, I bolted towards it, hoping that I'd finally found my place to forget my old life.

As I first beheld it, my heart sunk.

"I-Is this...the place?" I whispered to myself.

Nothing. All that remained were the dilapidating stone frames of log buildings and a cracking monument in the middle of the glen. It obviously hadn't been inhabited in centuries.

There were no more vampires here. There was no salvation...no healed hearts. I would be forever broken. My soul forever guilty for its horrible sin.

I fell to the ground next to a tree and leaned back on its trunk, completely drained of energy. I'd used it all up in getting here, and now I had almost no food and water left to survive the long trek back to the village. Not that I'd go even if I could.

A bright blue light emitted from my bag, reminding me of my sin, mocking me. I cursed the light for a moment. "You will not save me. I won't allow you to this time."

So this was the end of my journey. Fitting. A lonely, broken village to match my dishonoured heart.

Louis Keeferson...A cowardly man...a fallen knight. And in the end, nobody would miss me. That was better for the world, anyway.

I closed my eyes. Here I would let the world take me wherever it desired.

* * *

_A/N: For once, I actually don't have anything to say, except that this is the first story in a long time that I've actually finished without a long pause in writing. I have the rest of the fic, but I'm going through it to make it as perfect as I can by myself (What's a beta reader? I probably do need one for this, honestly). Expect the rest of the fic very soon. It's actually done, honest. I just hope…no, I'll wait and see if someone tells me it's a problem before I get all paranoid about it._

****

Obligatory Disclaimer: No part of Suikoden belongs to me. None of these characters even belong to me (as much as I'd like Nash for myself...OOPS! Bit of a spoiler there! Sorry...) The history of the Suikoworld does not belong to me. So, basically, I stole it all to write this fic. Please don't sue me, Konami. I wuv you guys...but learn how to translate your games properly, m'kay? Less confusion for everyone.


	2. The Legend of Vampire Forest

****

The Legend of Vampire Forest

__

"Even at his most powerless, man's existence is never without meaning." -- Suikoden intro quote

The village, or what was left of it, stood before them, the same as it had been for many years. Every year for the last fifteen years, they had returned here to pay their last respects to the lost members of The Village of the Blue Moon.

Sierra took the first step inside, sighing. Nash always saw a deep wistfulness in her eyes whenever they came back. He would rather she not keep reliving the pain by returning to this broken village every year. However, he also knew that coming here to honour the ones who had stayed with her helped her remember that not all of her people had betrayed her. She had been loved and respected by all of them.

"It's a lovely evening. Clear sky. Bright, full moon," he said.

"Cold, though. Winter will be early this year," Sierra said, wrapping her blue shawl around herself a little more tightly.

"You're right," Nash spoke. "I guess after this, we should head south." He pulled out a map. "The Island Nations? Or maybe Falena? Somewhere temperate, anyway."

"We'll see how it goes," she said. "The Island Nations might be nice this time of year. But we also haven't visited your sister in awhile."

"Hmm...you're right. But we'll see where we end up once we leave."

Nash continued on into the village at his own pace, his eyes trained on different things than that of his companion. He saw something strange in a far corner of the village. Or rather...someone, lying against a tree in the farthest corner of the village. He was a mortal, or so Nash supposed, since he and Sierra were the only vampires in the world. The man was dressed in dirty robes and carrying a leather sack which now laid carelessly between his legs. There was a strange, blue glow from inside the bag, which made Nash instantly curious.

"Um..Sierra...there's someone here," Nash spoke.

Sierra froze for a moment, her eyes seeming to follow Nash's line of sight. She looked at Nash for a moment, then rushed off to the man's side. Nash followed right behind her.

"Why do you suppose he wandered all the way out here?" Nash questioned.

"Maybe he..." Sierra began, but quickly stopped. Nash noted this, but didn't question her.

Nash and Sierra kneeled by the man's side. He looked weak, and his skin was cold.

"He's been here awhile," Sierra announced, then called her attention to the man's travelling bag. Nash was curious about that glowing he'd seen, and it was most likely what Sierra was interested in, but his attention was now drawn more to the soft features of the young man. He looked strangely familiar. Had Nash met him before?

"This is..." Sierra said, pulling the glowing object from the bag. It was confined in a jar, but its bright blue glow was slightly familiar to Nash.

"The True Water Rune?" he questioned._ But...why is it here? Chris should have it..._

"You'd think it would take more than a jar to contain a true rune. But...I guess the rune is content with this arrangement. Otherwise, it would have broken free and been wandering alone somewhere, looking for a new host. I wonder what happened to its old one."

Nash remained silent on that point. The topic of Chris was still taboo in Sierra's mind, due to past incidents when he'd flirted with Chris behind Sierra's back. Besides, he was more curious as to what had happened to free Chris from the true rune.

The young man stirred, attempting to open his eyes, but he was obviously weak and unable to do so. All he was able to do was mumble, "Lady Chris...sorry...Lady Chris..."  
Nash was finally able to place the young man. It was Louis, Chris' squire, or he had been when he'd known him. It had been a good seventeen years now. But why was he here, in the middle of Blue Moon Village in possession of True Water Rune?

"Sierra, do you still have your water rune affixed? We should heal this guy."

"Why? How do we even know he didn't come here to die? Who are we to meddle in his wishes?"

"And what if he _didn't_ wish to die?" Nash asked. "Shouldn't we heal him and find out? If he wants to die, he'll end his life whether we meddle or not."

Sierra sighed. "You have a point..." She lifted her left hand. "Kindness Drops..."

A less bright blue light broke into droplets and landed over the young man.

"I'm not sure how much that will really help. I think it's likely thirst or hunger more than anything else. But it might give him the strength to wake up and talk to us," Sierra spoke. "I'm not supposing you have any food left?"

"'Fraid not. I ate it all a few days ago." 

Sierra went through Louis' bag again, likely looking to see if he had any food. She nodded as she pulled out some rations. "See? If he'd wanted to live, he'd have bothered to eat these instead of starving to death. And his canteen still has a few sips in it."

Nash shrugged. "Ah, well. Well, maybe he's changed his mind by now. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Now when is he going to wake up?"

* * * * *

I felt a blue light envelop me, and I felt a brief rush of energy. Was this the Goddess' way of telling me I'd finally passed on?

I slowly opened my eyes. At first, I saw what looked like a person, but only their outline. As my sight cleared a little, I saw silver hair halloing a pale face... I'd only seen silver hair like this once before. I gasped, wondering if her soul had come to lead me home...

"Lady...Chris..."

"No! I'm not Chris..." said the figure before me. For some reason, she sounded slightly perturbed with my insinuation. I couldn't think of why.

As the fogginess before my eyes cleared, I could see that she was speaking the truth. She did not have Lady Chris' soft, violet eyes. This woman's eyes were blood red. But there was a strange softness in them as she looked down upon me, her expression otherwise neutral.

There were many accounts that I could think of that described what a vampire looked like, and all had conflicted one another. The only thing that had been consistent were those blood red eyes. Could this woman be..?

"A - are you a....vampire?"

I wanted it to be true. The hope I've given up on - I hoped it was now here before me.

"Who...are you?" the woman asked, as if not trusting my intentions. Certainly if she'd been in hiding, she might not want to come out and tell me the truth. For all she knew, I was a vampire hunter.

I smiled as much as I was able to. "I'm sorry if my question was abrupt. I don't intend you any harm. In fact, I came here looking for you."

"For...me?"

"Hello, Louis," said a different voice - this one a soft baritone with a slight accent I couldn't place with so few words. Most notable to me was how he knew my name.

I turned my head to see another figure, this one slightly familiar. When it dawned on me who this man was, I began to seethe.

"You!" I hissed, trying my best not to overreact. But I couldn't help it. This man had once mocked Lady Chris, and that couldn't be forgiven.

"Woah! I wasn't expecting you to get rabid with me," the man spoke, backing away slightly.

"You know this boy, Nash?" the woman asked.

Nash. So I hadn't been mistaken. It really was him. I would have given him a piece of my mind if I had the strength. But I still felt weak. I tried to focus my eyes again but I found that all I could do was close them in an attempt to stop the dizziness. I felt water being splashed over my lips, and I instinctively sipped it. I wasn't sure who was giving me some from my flask, but I wished they weren't. In my state, I couldn't help but let my body tell me what it needed by automatically swallowing the water.

One of the two (I'm not certain which one) took me gently in their arms and propped me up more on the tree. Somehow I'd slipped down and had been lying flat on my back. I'm not certain how that happened. Maybe when they'd first found me, they'd put me that way. It wasn't really important, anyway. I just found it comforting to be in another person's arms. How long had it been? Had it ever been?

I knew they were both talking now...Nash and the woman with the scarlet eyes, but their whispers were a fuzzy blur. My head began to swim, trying to take it all in.

"Louis...are...what are you doing here?" Nash asked me. I looked into his face and saw that his eyes were also scarlet when I was certain they hadn't been before. Could he be... a vampire, too? How could that be?

"I'm... looking for vampires. Are you...?" I asked.

The woman nodded lightly, as did Nash. So he WAS a vampire now. How strange...

"And this is your village?" I continued.

"It was...many years ago," the lady vampire spoke. "And what brings you here?"

She waited patiently for my answer - they both did, as I gained the strength to repeat what the old man in the village had told me.

"I come, seeking salvation. A chance to heal my broken heart. Are you able to help my soul?"

It was as if I'd cut a wound into her. That was the expression she held on her face. I didn't want anyone else to suffer for my existence. Not even this woman who I had just met.

The woman turned away. "No. I can't do that for you. I'm sorry." But she needn't have responded. I knew it. It never failed - wherever I went, I only caused sadness. But no more.

"I'm sorry, then, milady. I guess I truly will be better off dead."

The woman took me in her arms and held me close. "I'm sorry..." she whispered quietly as she brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Many years ago, I might have been able to help you, but I can't anymore."

"It's alright. It's my fate to die, and I'll be better off such, as well. Don't concern yourself with me. I'm not that important anymore."

Yes, not at all important. Despite the questions swimming in my mind - where the vampires had gone, the mystery of why Nash was here, what the woman's name was...none of them mattered now. Death was my friend, knocking at my door and beckoning me to follow him to eternity.

"Don't be silly, Louis," Nash spoke. "Aren't you one of the fine knights of Zexen? What about honour? What about pride?"

"I have no honour. And my pride died long ago...that horrible day..."

"Then tell me," Nash spoke. "Why do you have the True Water Rune? Did something happen to Chris?"

"L - Lady Chris..."

The very thought of her pained me. But I wasn't angry Nash had brought it up. She was often on my mind, anyway.

"Chris...hmph..." the woman said, looking away.

"Sierra..." Nash spoke. "Remember, that was a LONG time ago. Let's just hear if Louis has anything to say."

Yes, I had plenty to say. Something I hadn't spoken about aloud since the day it happened. I had wanted to keep it to myself forever, but the woman's eyes - Nash had called her 'Sierra', I believe - they looked at me without judgement, without malice... I had to tell her my story.

"When the conflict with the True Wind Rune bearer first ended, that first year was relatively peaceful between Zexen and the Grasslands. But eventually, things became tense again just before a temporary peace pact was signed between Zexen and the clans of the Grasslands. After that, relative peace fell between the two sides with only the odd skirmish here and there near the border. It was so peaceful that Lady Chris and her beau, Percival, decided they could temporarily retire to begin a family. Lady Chris had never intended for her retirement to be permanent. So when tensions rose between Zexen and the Grasslands again, she returned right to battle. Percival had decided that he'd had enough fighting and wanted to stay with their young family instead. Almost everyone thought it was an odd decision, but I knew Lady Chris' dedication to Zexen would never keep her away from the battlefield permanently. Being a knight was such a large part of her being, and she'd always expected to meet her end on the battlefield.

I wish she'd been wrong about that.

Now that I was a full-fledged knight, I'd become a part of Lady Chris' battalion. A small group of us had been detailed to patrol the Yaza Plains, for there had been rumours of strange activity going on there. We didn't know what to expect.

"Stay alert, everyone. This is a precarious situation. You never know when to expect an ambush," Lady Chris spoke from atop her horse. There was no fear in her voice, just a bit of caution. I watched her movements, mesmerized. She had such grace, even in battle...so much different that the style of her male counterparts. Ever since my first day as her squire, I'd admired her.

They came upon us so quickly, over the hills to the west. A small group of Karayan warriors, charging towards us. Without words, we also charged into battle. Surely our soldiers would be able to overtake a small group of warriors. But regardless of how unevenly matched the Karayans were, the battle was still intense. It was my first real battle, and I was not prepared for what I saw. Yes, I'd seen plenty of battles from a distance as a squire, assisting Lady Chris and the others, but I'd never been caught in the middle of a battle like this. I never imagined it would be any different than helping from the sidelines. I'd even seen death before, carried bodies from the battlefield...but it was nothing like that day.

"Stay alert, Louis!" Lord Salome told me, and I snapped out of my initial shock. I rode further into the battle, determined to do my best for Zexen. Not that it stopped me from being afraid, but I shook it off and pressed on. This was for the honour of Zexen, and I was determined to do well for my country. 

I charged a distracted Karayan warrior and quickly struck him as he turned. His blood rained on me as he fell. I still remember that smell…the smell from my first kill. I hadn't realized it then, in the heat of battle, but I hadn't properly prepared myself for he day that I'd have blood on my sword. The guilt over taking that man's life still burdens me now. But not quite so much as the lives of others who were lost due to my weakness.

I continued on into battle, my senses a blur of sights and sounds. I dodged one blade and parried another. I heard the clatter of our blades, locked together. I gained the upper hand and knocked him to the ground. Not a fatal wound, but it stunned him. I moved to strike him down permanently until I was distracted by something in the distance.

There were more enemies coming. Far more than there were of us. Almost at the same time, we received an order from our Captain.

"Retreat! All knights, retreat!" Lady Chris shouted, and turned her horse away from the battle. I followed suit, relieved that I would make it out alive. But it didn't turn out that way. As we rode a short distance away, we saw another line of Lizards blocking our way and encircling us.

"We're wedged in!" Lady Chris shouted. "Fight your way through! Do your best to escape!"

We were trapped. I didn't see a way we could possibly survive this. But I fought back my fear and rode towards the section of lizard soldiers that appeared to be the thinnest.

I heard a cry and the sound of armor hitting the ground right behind me. I turned my horse around quickly to see that Salome was on the ground, motionless, and...clearly dead. It...couldn't be...

I looked around, and saw that many others had fallen. Soldiers far more experienced and skilled than I was. It was a massacre, and there was no escape. That battlefield - my first - would also be my last. Or so I'd thought.

I froze in fear. I couldn't move, command my horse, see anything but Lord Salome lying on the ground, hear anything but the sound of screams as more of my colleagues fell.

"Louis!"

Another clatter, this one in my line of sight. I saw Lady Chris ride in front of me and stop. Then she fell backwards into me, knocking me off my horse and to the ground. I felt a stabbing pain up both my arms and in my chest. I must have broken my arms when I fell. It was enough to snap me out of my shock. I was trying to ignore the pain and figure out what had just happened. I'd been frozen in fear, and Lady Chris must have saved me from harm. But...why...?

I opened my eyes and the first thing I realized was that Lady Chris was on top of me, her eyes closed and bleeding from a severe wound on her head.

"Lady Chris..." I said, hoping to wake her. I could feel her breathing on my cheek, the only indication that she was still alive. I'd have moved to help her if only I could. But with my arms broken and the weight of both my armour and Lady Chris', I was helplessly pinned to the ground. All I could see to do was play dead and pray to the Goddess that Lady Chris would be alright.

The sounds of battle faded. I thought I heard shouting in the distance, but my attention was focused more on that of my captain and mentor. 

"Lady Chris..." I whispered, trying to coax her into responding. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling it was safe for now.

She was looking down on me, her eyes slightly distant, but her mouth curled into a weak smile.

"Lou...is..."

"You...saved my life...why...?" I whispered, not being able to think of anything better. There was nothing I could think of to do or say to help her otherwise. But she didn't respond. She closed her eyes again. She was drifting from me.

I tried to forget my pain and lift my arms so I could find out if I had any healing potions in my travelling bag, but I still couldn't move.

****

I couldn't keep my eyes dry. I didn't mean for it to end this way. I didn't want to die like this. Even more so, I didn't want Lady Chris to die. Not when she had a young family. What would they do when they found out she had left them forever?

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I cried. "Please forgive me..."

Nothing. Maybe she was already dead. I pleaded with the Goddess that it couldn't be true - that somehow the world would not take her away just yet. That was when I heard her faintly mumbling something. I couldn't make it out at first, but it was clear when the chant was over.

"M...mo...ther...o...cea...n...."

Blue light formed around her hand and the true rune she bore glowed brightly as the spell was cast...but...it was still...still too late. Instead of healing her, the spell hung in the air, waited a few seconds, and then showered me with the light. I felt invigorated. My arms healed and the pain in my chest subsided. But...

The blue light continued to glow around her hand without ceasing. Slowly it rose from her and hovered above her for a long while. I knew what that meant. She was gone, and the true rune she had borne was now escaping from the bonds of her body and would go off to find a new host. I watched it float slowly over towards me and stop, as if it were pondering on something. It flew down and circled my hand a couple times then came right up to my face. It then backed away, as if it were apprehensive.

I wasn't sure what to do, or what to think. My grief had fallen over me, and I no longer cared what the rune was doing. I was all alone, having lost my honour and the woman who'd meant so much to me. Why did the world take her and not me? Certainly she had far more to live for than I.

With my new-found energy, I gathered all my strength to lift my arm and loosen the straps on my breastplate. It took awhile, but finally I was able to slip it off and sit up.

The sight I beheld was terrible. Most of the battalion had been killed --ambushed and wedged in while attempting to escape. The few who might have escaped were long gone on their way back to Brass Castle, assuming everyone left behind had died. I really was all alone.

I looked next to me again, the body of my dear lady face down in the grass. I lifted her up gently in my arms and just held her tightly, as if my embrace and my tears would bring her back to life. I noticed the True Water Rune was still floating around us as if it didn't want to leave Lady Chris, either. I knew exactly how it felt.

Eventually I laid her down gently on her back and put her sword in her hand and her arm over her chest in a pose that would make her look proud and dignified when they came to claim her. I wanted to give her that much. It was the only thing I could do for her now.

I sat alone for a long while, trying to decide what I would do. I had frozen in fear when I was needed most. What sort of a knight would disgrace Zexen so? And what was worse... my dear captain had lost her life due to my weakness.

It had long been a saying that a knight without honour is no longer alive. I might as well have died there with the rest of them.

The true rune was slowly floating all around me. By that time, I was frustrated with its constant circling.

"You're thinking of making me your host? Well, I'll have none of that! I don't want to live, much less do so forever! So move on and leave me alone..." I spoke to it as if it were human, which is quite insane, I know. But I wanted it to stop. However, it just continued to circle me. I had decided that my life was over, and I had my sword ready to take my own life. The rune buzzed in my face, trying to keep me from doing it. It was as if it was trying to remind me of something from long ago.

That was when I remembered everything Lady Chris had done to retain the rune after she'd lost it - all we'd fought for in order to protect it and the other runes. I couldn't just let it float away and into the hands of someone who might abuse its power. It was my duty to look after it now. I knew it. I was the only one who could. Regardless of the pain in my heart, I couldn't end my life now. It was too important for me to protect the rune.

"Very well, then. I'll accept you. For Lady Chris...and everything we fought for."

The rune hesitated, stopping before my face. It flitted like a firefly, back and forth, like a shaking of the head. I waited. It didn't move.

"Come, now. Make me your host..." I replied.

Again, it moved back and forth quickly, something I understood as a negative response. I was losing patience with it.

"Make me your host!" I held out my hand, waiting, but again it refused me and began circling my body again.

"Don't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

Again it refused, and I cursed it.

"Damn you! How can I protect you for Lady Chris if you won't accept me?"

It hovered, but didn't leave. I didn't understand what it wanted from me. If it wouldn't let me be its host, what else did it expect me to do?

More importantly, though...what could I do? I didn't know what to do next. I knew it would be proper for me to return to Zexen and face the consequences of my actions, but I couldn't. I didn't know what I could possibly say to Percival and the children that would make this okay. I knew I'd dishonoured the Zexen Knights, and that I'd be stripped of my knighthood. What could I say to my father and mother and brothers? I was a disgrace to the Keeferson name. I would be much better off with them believing I'd died there. So I decided. I rose to my feet, grabbed my traveling pack and sword, and walked south. Away from the Grasslands, away from Zexen. I put that part of my life away and decided that I'd find somewhere to settle where I could assume a new identity and try to forget what happened that day.

The True Water Rune continued to follow me closely, but it still would not accept me as its host. I did my best to try and protect it, so I found that large jar there, and kept it contained. I was drawing far too much attention to myself otherwise. The rune actually doesn't seem to mind. I don't know what's with it, but it's like it has a personality all its own."

"Some of the true runes are like that," Sierra said. "The Blue Moon Rune also has a personality of its own."

I nodded. I wasn't at all surprised to hear that after knowing the True Water Rune. I'd actually grown quite fond of it, with whatever little personality it did have. It had been my traveling partner for so many years, my only company. And...my only reason for being alive.

"My problems didn't end there, however. Somehow, Harmonia found out that the True Water Rune was free and waiting for a host, and they sought to obtain it. My plan of finding somewhere peaceful to settle was foiled by their constant pursuit of me. I didn't want to give up the rune to them. It was all that was left of Lady Chris, and if it meant they had to kill me to get it, then so be it. I wouldn't give it up without a fight. I've been trying to avoid their men for five years. I thought I'd finally done so when I came across the Toki Village and heard the story about this place. I wondered if I'd finally managed to find a place to settle in peace. But when I arrived and it was abandoned... I knew that my journey was over. There was no place in this world for me to live in peace. No place for me to find the salvation my soul so needs."

For a moment the two were silent, as if unable to find words. Nash was looking at his feet, but Sierra's gaze was right on me.

"You've been through quite an ordeal," she said. "I'm sorry it ended here, where you so desperately thought you'd find peace."

"It's alright, milady. I'm still happy I found this place at the end of my journey. You have here what I imagine was a very nice village. I only wish it still existed so I could be a part of it."

"I wish you could be a part of it, too. Now you eat some of your food. There are much less painful ways to die than starvation."

"But..."

"Uh, you're going to want to do that. Sierra's wrath is something you don't want to suffer through," Nash spoke with an impish smile.

Sierra nudged Nash lightly on the arm. "Don't listen to him. He always speaks ill of me."

"I'm just warning him of what he's up against if he goes against your wishes."

"You..."

I leaned back on the tree and found myself smiling. It was the first time I'd done so in so long. But I found myself enjoying their playful banter. I'd never thought about it until that moment, but it was clear to me that they were a couple, rather than just two of the same kind travelling together for that sake. No, it was clear when I saw the way they looked at each other. Was she that 'missus' Nash had always insisted he had?

"You...just sit here and make sure he eats his provisions! I'll be visiting. They're expecting me."

"Alright, alright..."

Sierra rose and walked away. I was amazed by how her walk was more of a glide than actual steps.

Nash sat down beside me, but I wished he'd go away.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to force you to eat," he said. "But you'd better make it look like you did."

I looked at my remaining provisions and didn't see anything terribly appetizing. But my stomach rumbled and demanded food. As much as I fought the urge, I couldn't help it while the food was right in front of me. I took a stale slice of bread and ate it quickly.

"Um...do you mind if I have a slice of bread, too?" Nash asked.

I paused, but didn't even honour him with a look. I motioned lightly to the loaf, and he took a piece quickly.

"You know," he said between bites, "vampires don't really have to eat. But I still crave food sometimes."

I looked up at him, and he shoved the final bite into his mouth. He quickly chewed and smiled. "Sierra says eventually my cravings will go away as the years go on. But I don't know about that. It's been fifteen years now. Can I have another slice?"

I motioned to the loaf again and again he ate the piece quickly.

"Every time I see food, I start getting a craving. It's quite terrible, actually. We can digest a small amount of regular food, but our bodies don't like it in large quantities like I sometimes eat. I didn't eat like this when I was alive. It's sort of frustrating, actually," he said, then took one more piece. "Of course, I'm perfectly fine when food isn't around. I don't even think about it. So I just try to avoid it when I can. But it's hard..."

I glared at him. I could tell he was leading up to something else with his small talk.

"Say what you want to say and just leave me in peace."

"Huh? I don't know what you mean. I stayed because Sierra asked me to. And I wanted to scarf some of your food. Sorry about that. That's why I explained myself."

He was so maddening. Why did he think I'd be as stupid as to believe his line?

"Don't mock me. Just say what you have to say and leave me be."

Nash frowned in an exaggerated way. " Why do you think I have ulterior motives?"

"Because you always seem to."

Nash blinked a moment, then broke out into a laugh. "Yeah, I see your point." He took another piece of my bread and ate it much more slowly. "Thanks for the bread, Louis. I think I'll be fine now."

I sighed inwardly, giving up. Besides, maybe he really had just come for my food. But something still told me otherwise. My instincts were right.

"Ignore Sierra's demanding attitude. She's a prima donna. She knows she's the first and most powerful vampire, and she demands respect for it. Of course, when you're as old as she is, you do sort of earn it. Besides, I find it cute. And I love teasing her about it." He looked off into the village and then stretched. "Sierra likes you," he continued. "She's not usually this friendly right off. It's not that she's usually unfriendly, mind you. She's just cautious. Given what she's been through, that's not too surprising."

"Is she that 'missus' you kept going on about?"

Nash laughed again. "Yes and no, really. It's a long story. Pretty boring, too."

Perhaps it had been none of my business in asking, but he didn't have to be so cryptic in his answer. I decided that was all I was going to get for now, so I chose to ask another question that had been on my mind. It appeared as if Nash wasn't going away, so it was best to take advantage of his presence.

"What happened here? The old man in the village said that one day, the vampires just came out of the woods and started attacking. I'm guessing there was some sort of trigger."

Nash nodded. "Oh, yeah. That. Yes, there was a trigger, alright. And that trigger was named Neclord. You see, the Blue Moon Rune is the rune that allows the vampires to exist. It's also responsible for curbing the bloodlust that vampires can have when it's not around. Sierra taught them that they didn't have to feast on humans. She told them that the worst thing they could do was become predators, even if they somehow regained that bloodlust when the rune wasn't near. There's a lot more to her reasoning than what's on the surface, but I'm sure you see why that would be a bad thing. Well, things were going really well here, when this guy named Neclord decided he wanted the power of the rune for himself. He stole the rune and ran off with it, forcing the vampires here to either die or become predators again. Most of them abandoned Sierra and left. Because she is the original vampire, she's the only one that doesn't die without the rune, you see. I guess that event the villager talks about is the vampires leaving this place."

"I see..." I whispered. Now that I knew the full story, I found myself saddened by it. This place must have been a paradise before that all happened.

"Of course she ended up getting the rune back, but it took a long time. Centuries. By then, Neclord had murdered many, both in his rune-induced frenzy and afterwards in his own lust for power. He had no regard for anyone but himself." Nash picked a long weed next to him, not even looking at me as he spoke. "Neclord had been new to the village, and Sierra hadn't really gotten to know him to the point of loving him yet, so his betrayal didn't crush her all that much. But there were others there to suit that purpose far better than Neclord did, believe me." Nash twisted the weed and ripped it in half violently. I couldn't help but think it was partially what he was saying that caused him to react as such.

"When I first met Sierra, she had such...sad eyes. I don't see them that often anymore, but I still do sometimes. Mostly when we come back to this village to visit the tribesmen she lost."

"I've seen those eyes. When I first asked her if she could save me, and she declined me...is that what you mean?"

Nash nodded. "Yes. Those are the ones."

"I - I see...."

Nash sighed and laid back, looking up at the forest canopy. "For a long time, I denied my feelings for her. I think she denied hers for me even more than I did mine. Sure, I called her my 'missus' back when you first knew me, but we weren't completely a couple even then. We travelled together for several years before we parted ways, and she'd been gone for a few when I joined the fight against that Luc guy. And... just so you know, I got in plenty of hot water over flirting with Chris. Anything you could do to me about it would pale in comparison to the trouble I was in with Sierra. I didn't realize I'd hurt her so much by doing it. But...you live and learn, I guess..." Nash sat up and looked straight at me. "You know, Louis...I really am sad about Chris. I quite liked her...in an honourable way, of course. I'd even go so far as to say I considered her a good friend. In losing her, Zexen lost a great knight, and a great woman. And I'm sure she's extremely missed."

I found myself looking at my feet for lack of something better. I believed his words, though. I could tell by the wistfulness in his voice that he truly was saddened by my news. Maybe he was telling the truth after all. But his tale hadn't been complete, so I decided to ask another question.

"What ended up happening to the other vampires who lived here? Are they still wandering the world?"

Nash shook his head. "Not anymore."

His answer had been so frank. He didn't mean...?

"Certainly they aren't all dead, are they?"

Nash nodded. "They are. Sierra and I are the only ones left. Sierra hunted down the last one seventeen years ago and killed her. Sierra spent centuries hunting them down and bringing them to their ends. Most of them weren't all that powerful, compared to her. Only Neclord really gave her trouble, but he'd had time to learn how to use the Blue Moon Rune and was almost as strong as she was. I guess it was more finding the vampires that took so long. They'd scattered all over the world."

"They didn't all betray her, did they?"

"Most of them did...even her first love, Rean. I think his betrayal hurt her the most. But six of them stayed with her and died. That's why we come here every year. To pay our respects to those six. I imagine in her heart, she remembers the others when we visit, too. They were like children to her. I think the betrayal hurt her more than she'd ever admit to anyone, much less herself. I sometimes wonder what she was like before it happened. Was she much happier, or did she always have those sad eyes?"

"I never imagined you'd think so deeply about something or someone."

Nash smiled, and his eyes took on that impish gleam. "Many people tell me that I'm more then I seem. I don't know how true that is, though...they're probably right."

I just rolled my eyes. He was still as insolent and maddening as ever. But I decided to put the thought aside in favour of a bigger question.

"Do you think...there will ever be a Blue Moon Village again?" I asked.

"Nah..." Nash responded. "I mean, I know that's what would probably end up making Sierra the most happy in the end, but it's not my decision to make. And she's adamant about being the last of her kind. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to convince her to make me one....but I don't think I'm going to get into that now..."

"I'm sure it was something shameful and scandalous, knowing you."

"Oh, very much so. But hey...I said I wasn't going to get into that. Yeah, it was despicable, but I don't regret doing it for a minute." he laughed, almost like it was to himself. "I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this. Don't get the impression I'm a weak man because I'm all ga-ga over a woman. It's just that...well... for me, Sierra is the 'one' every person searches for, right? I didn't even intend for it to happen, and it wasn't really convenient with the lifestyle I used to live, but I couldn't help it. Now... I guess I'm a little different than I used to be."

"You don't seem all that different to me," I spoke, though it wasn't entirely true. Nash was as I remembered him, except for that light in his eyes when he talked about Sierra. I remembered it in Percival's eyes when he and Lady Chris became serious. I guess some men do get like that when they're truly in love. Not that I'd ever have a chance to know about that personally.

"Well, you didn't really know 'me' that well back then. Some of that was an act. That was my job, after all. But I'm not telling you which parts were acts. I wouldn't want to shatter the Zexen Knights' favourable image of me, would I?" Again Nash laughed, and at first I thought he was mocking me. But then I realized he wasn't doing it to offend me, and was trying to make light of those times we'd all wished he'd drop off the face of the earth. We didn't think he noticed. I guess he did. Then again, we never did make our feelings much of a secret. Maybe we hadn't given him any credit in assuming he wouldn't know our feelings.

Nash was silent for a while, noticeably silent and playing with the grass with his right hand. I wondered what he was thinking, but I didn't want to interrupt his train of thought, since he looked so intense. Eventually he looked up at me.

"Louis...what happened to Chris wasn't completely your fault. A knight isn't supposed to get emotional in battle. She shouldn't have tried to save you. A good knight thinks of himself - or herself - first, and doesn't sacrifice his own safety for the good of just one of his men. She did that. She let her feelings for you cloud her judgement, and that's not your fault - it was hers. I know that's hard to hear, but I'm sure that if she was here, she'd agree with me."

I knew he was right, but I still couldn't ease my heart about it. If only I'd still been her squire, I'd have been there to assist her rather than be a burden to her. If only I'd have been a better knight and not frozen in fear... Lady Chris wouldn't have had a reason to save me then...

"If there's one thing I've learned in these last few years - it's that you can't take anything back. Life happens. We do good things, we do bad things...things we're ashamed of. But once something's done, it's done. The best thing to do is not dwell on it, make amends as best you can and move on. And try not to make the same mistake again."

That was far more than I'd ever have expected from him. He really had changed, in small ways. That was another idea that was almost too strange to fathom.

****

"I - I suppose you're right..." I stuttered in reply.

"Of course I am. It took me a long time to learn that, as well. I didn't really figure it out until I met Sierra and realized that no matter what you were in the past, you can always change if you really want to. And believe me...what you did is nothing compared to things I've been seeing all over this world. I can even say I'm guilty of some of them. Sierra more so. You heard the legend from Toki, the village at the edge of this forest, right? About the young woman who became master of the rune? The one who went around for years slaughtering people mercilessly?"

"That was Sierra, wasn't it?"

Nash nodded. "It's in the past now. But we've all done things we're not proud of in this world. Even me. But...I'm not getting into that, either." Nash stood, floating to his feet as if he could fly. "Louis, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I wouldn't even begin to try and put myself in your place. But it is safe to tell you that I think you'd probably feel better if you did all the things you felt you had to do, but didn't. Even if that's hard to do. I mean, if you're planning on ending your life anyway, you might as well do it with as much off your chest as possible, right?"

I looked at him, thinking over what he'd said. Perhaps he was right. But I would still have to think about it.

"Well, I'd best get on to the gravesite and pay my respects. And see how Sierra's doing. We'll be staying overnight, most likely. Whatever you decide to do, come back and see us one more time, alright? We just want to make sure what to expect."

"Er...okay." I supposed they didn't want to wake up to find me dead in the middle of the village. I suppose I owed them that much for trying to make me feel better.

It was a few more minutes before I stood and brushed myself off. My legs were still weak from being inactive for so long. But I bore the pain and numbness and decided I'd take a walk now that the exhaustion was over and I had some food in me.

I hadn't noticed it the first time I'd arrived. I'd been too busy noticing that the vampires were forever gone to just listen. The birds still sang, and the wind rushed through the branches of the trees - a melodic song I'd neglected to hear. Something about it was so serene and beautiful. So much a contrast from the place where I'd been born and raised where people always bustled about and the city rose up with noise. As a child, I'd liked the night, just listening to the crickets chirping outside our window in Vinay Del Zexay, and the wind blowing off the ocean. I found it calming. Just as I now realized how at ease I felt in this place. The tension that had followed me for the last few years seemed to lift off my shoulders. All my problems had left when I entered the forest. This place was safe.

How could I ever think of spoiling this place by spilling my own blood? I wasn't even sure that was what I still wanted. There was a place for me to find peace, salvation and a chance to heal my heart. I didn't know why it was this place, but I knew it was. For me, at that moment, that's all that mattered. And that's when I came to an important decision.

I looked for the gravesite, which I knew was in the woods a little far off to what I believed was north. I'd seen both Sierra and Nash head off in that direction, anyway. I would eventually find it, and them. I wanted to see the vampires' graves for myself.

As I had suspected, it wasn't that far off. Just a couple minutes walk or so, outside the glen. The graves were small, makeshift, and obviously well kept - at least recently.

My steps were not as stealthful as I'd liked, I'm afraid. The moment I arrived within a hundred feet of the site, both Nash and Sierra turned around abruptly.

"I apologize for interrupting," I said, feeling badly that I'd distracted them in the midst of their mourning.

Nash nodded. "It's okay, Louis. So... have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Well..." I began. I wasn't quite sure how to explain it, but I tried my best to find the words. "Somehow...just being in this village makes my heart feel better. I'm not quite sure why...but...there is something about this place. It's so safe and quiet and peaceful. I've never been to a place like this before."

"It's a little run down," Sierra spoke with a slight smile.

"Run down, yes. But I love it. May I ask if it would be alright to live here? After I finish my business in Zexen, of course. I want to return this village to the state it was once in, many years ago."

"But...there is nobody living here anymore. There's no reason..." Sierra spoke.

"I know. But I want to do it. In honour of your people and to thank you both for helping me. I'd always wondered how I'd like carpentry, anyway. I don't really know where to start, but I want to try. I will also look after the graves of your friends. Of course...if I may. I don't want to impose."

"You may," Sierra said.

Nash, beside her, looked genuinely surprised. "I honestly didn't think you were going to go for that....wow."

"Hush, Nash. It might be nice...to see the village as it once was again. Even if... there's nobody left to live here."

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing with you. I think it would be nice to see what it looks like a little more built up myself."

"Then we're in agreement. Louis, you are welcome here at any time."

Just as Nash was, I was also slightly surprised. The look in Sierra's eyes at my mention was curious, but I didn't know her all that well. Who knew what it meant? I decided to leave that up to Nash for now. He knew her far better than I.

"So you're going to head back to Zexen for a bit?" Nash asked me.

I nodded. "I'm not planning on staying there long. I don't feel I belong there anymore. But I owe Percival and the others an explanation. And some closure to that part of my life. I have to do it in order to get on with what's left of my life."

Now Nash nodded, seeming satisfied with my response. "I can look after the true rune until next time we come back," he said. "We come back at this time every year to pay respects, and I'll return it to you then. It will be much safer with me. I'm pretty hard to kill, you know, and I know how the Harmonians think."

"I trust you'll take good care of it. Please, for Lady Chris."

"For Chris..."

"Hmph!"

Nash laughed lightly at Sierra's jealous remark and shrugged it off. "You know, Louis...you're a good kid. And I don't say that all that often about people. But...I always liked you. You have all the honour of that Borus guy without the haughtiness that made him grate on my nerves. It will be a pleasure to have you here."

"T - Thank you. You know...perhaps you aren't so bad, either."

* * * * * *

The next morning I prepared for my journey quietly while the pair of vampires still slept. In fact, I was quite amazed by the fact that they'd slept almost half the day before they began to stir. But I didn't mind. It had given me a chance to do a small bit of hunting and find the stream which ran behind the village a few hundred feet from the northernmost end. I had filled my canteen and managed to satisfy my hunger, so I felt I was ready for my journey back to Zexen.

I took one last look around as the two approached me, still a bit sleepy-eyed. Or maybe it only looked that way since their eyes were naturally red.

"Well, Louis...I guess we'll see you soon, right?" Nash said.

I nodded. I hoped that would be true.

"These woods get very cold in the winter. It could storm any day now. Please be careful," Sierra added.

"I will be. Especially with those blankets you've given me. I'll give them back to you when I see you again, I promise."

"It's no trouble. We're heading south. We're probably not going to need them until we come back here anyway."

I realized that they were not going to accept my humble thanks for what they'd done for me. I decided that words probably wouldn't be of much use, anyway. There was another way I'd show them thanks, and it was by coming back here and making something of this village again.

"You have the rune safe with you, right?"

Nash patted his bag. "Yep. Check."

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye. Until next time. And...thank you both again."

"You're welcome, Louis, really. Now get going! Before winter starts!" Nash prodded. I wondered for a moment if he was insulting me, but then I realized he was just trying to urge me on. I decided I'd best go.

"Farewell, and good luck in your travels, then," I said, then turned away. I walked briskly because I wanted to finalize that chapter in my life as soon as possible and begin anew.

I heard a commotion behind me. I swung around just in time to see that the rune that had been in Nash's bag was now floating on its own in the air, still in the jar. I couldn't think of what it was up to.

"I...don't think it wants to change hands, Louis," Nash spoke. "I think it wants to come with you."

I then heard the sound of shattering glass and the rune broke free of its bonds. It quickly flew towards me and stopped in front of my face.

"What is it? I'm not bringing you with me. It's dangerous."

The rune moved up and down, as if nodding. I tried to figure out what it meant. The fact it had broken free told me that it didn't want to leave me. But...if it didn't want to let me be a host, yet still wanted to be safe, why would it choose me?

It was then that I realized what it wanted. It finally wanted me to carry it. It wanted me to be its host.

Maybe...the rune coming from the side of Order...and the element of water being used more for healing than destruction...maybe it was unable to inhabit someone who's heart was not truly settled. While I'd always only lived because I needed to protect the rune, it sensed that deep down I'd always be on the verge of ending my life. Now that I'd found a purpose to my existence, my heart was more stable.

I paused a moment, hesitating. Yes, I'd been shown the way to freeing my heart of the burdens of the past - but did I want to live forever?

I heard a small voice come into my head as the rune floated before me in anticipation. I couldn't know if my mind had chosen to remember it at that moment or if somehow the rune was conjuring up the memory. It was shortly after the Second Fire Bringer War, and I had just served some tea to Lady Chris, who had been pondering on the true rune and what it meant with Lord Salome. I know I shouldn't have interrupted, but I had wanted to try and make her feel better about it.

"Maybe...maybe true rune bearers are bound to this world for a greater purpose than others. Maybe it's so they can find out about themselves and help make this world a better place... I wonder what your greater purpose is, Lady Chris."

Yes...they had been my own words from long ago. I smiled. I didn't think there was really any other choice. This was the best thing I could do for the rune and for Lady Chris. I would look after the True Water Rune and keep it safe within me for eternity.

I held out my left hand. "Alright," I said. "As you wish."

The rune nodded once, then came into me. I stared at my hand as the rune's soft glow subsided, leaving its soft mark on my skin. I was now one of the bearers of the 27 True Runes. It took a few moments for that fact to sink in, but when it did, I accepted it as my destiny.

"I guess it's made its decision," Nash said.

"As I have. It's a mutual one."

Sierra approached me. Her eyes were soft, and the light smile on her face seemed a bit odd to me.

"This will not be an easy road for you. I can attest to that. But...everything willing... at least I will be here if you ever need me."

I was genuinely touched. I hadn't thought of that, but it comforted my heart greatly. "Thank you, Sierra. I will also be here if you ever need me. This will just give me more time to rebuild your village. And enjoy the tranquility of this place."

"So your plans have not changed?"

"Certainly not. I'm all the more determined to help now."

Again I looked at my hand. Who would have guessed this would have turned out like this? Not so long ago, I wanted nothing but to end my life, and now I had an eternity to live. I wasn't quite sure how I'd be able to manage the sudden change, but I accepted the challenge. After all, I had no choice now, did I?

* * *

**Obligatory disclaimer: ***sigh* Once again, none of this stuff I stole from Konami's Genso Suikoden is mine, as much as I wish it was. The plot is mine, the various additions and twists on the Suikoworld's vampire race are mine, but unfortunately, not much else is. Not even Nash. Whaah! I'm honestly not obsessed with him or anything…


	3. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

__

"There is more to life than being a knight." -- Chris Lightfellow

It was that time of year again. After a year seeing the Island Nations, a short trip to visit Nash's sister in Harmonia and a final stop in Chisha for some wine, they headed north towards Blue Moon Village.

Over the year, Nash had often wondered if they'd see Louis again, but never told Sierra about his thoughts on it. She appeared to be looking forward to seeing him again. It wasn't anything she said aloud, but there was something Nash could read about her. He'd gotten quite good at that.

"I wonder if he looks better now. He looked rather sickly when we left him," she spoke quietly as the village appeared in the far distance.

Nash sighed inwardly, hoping Sierra wouldn't be disappointed. Any number of things could have happened. Louis could have gone back to Zexen and decided that he really belonged there after all. He could have wandered somewhere and lost track of time...any number of things were possible. Nash wanted to believe Louis would be waiting in the village, but he worried because he knew how much Sierra would be hurt if Louis wasn't there.

"I'm sure he looks a lot better. It's been a year, after all," Nash responded, hiding his doubt from her.

Sierra nodded, but then looked distant for a moment. "Do you suppose he really will be there?" she said suddenly, taking Nash by surprise. He hadn't at any point expected that Sierra had also thought of it. But then he felt silly for not supposing she would. After all, it wasn't as if she was stupid.

He decided there was no point in lying. "Well...I don't know. Maybe not. But I hope he is. You're looking forward to seeing him again."

Sierra nodded again. "I am. Perhaps too excited. He might not be there. He might have lost track of time. For all we know, we might have. You know how I sleep sometimes. Hmm... but I suppose it doesn't matter either way. Our paths are bound to cross again, whether now or in a century. But...it would be nice if he was there, and really rebuilding the village. Don't you think so?"

Nash felt better knowing that Sierra would be alright, regardless. "I think that would be great...honestly."

"I know you mean it. Now let's hurry. We're almost there."

Nash walked right beside Sierra, keeping pace with her. He also wanted to see the village now. There was no better reason to rush.

* * * * *

I'd arrived back at the edge of Vampire Forest well before winter began, even though the trip to and from Zexen had taken much longer than I'd expected. I hadn't realized how far north I'd travelled over those years I'd been trying to evade Harmonia.

When I'd arrived back in Blue Moon Village it was lush and green, but a cool wind blew at night, signaling that it would soon be winter again. I admit that I hadn't managed to figure out which date it was that Sierra and Nash would arrive, but I decided that I was still early.

Now that I knew what to expect, I was ready for my travels through this forest. When I'd left it the first time, I'd subtly marked the path back to Toki, so it hadn't been as hard to find the second time around.

I set up a small camp in the middle of the village, where you could still see some of the sky. Trees had overgrown what had once been a cleared glen. They would have to be cleared eventually in order to use the wood for the houses, and to allow some sunlight into the village, but that would come with time. I wasn't ready for that step just yet. I would have to wait until my skills developed and I was ready to come back and do as I'd promised.

I'd found an old carpenter in Toki who had offered me some money in exchange for a small bit of grunt work, which was how I could afford my supplies for my journey. When he'd heard I was interested in being a carpenter, he was ecstatic and enthusiastically said he'd teach me. Supposedly his old apprentice had died three years ago and he'd been looking for once since. I suppose it was sheer luck on my part that I found him so close to where I was planning on using my skills in the end.

A few days passed, and I made a mental note of all the things that would have to be done in preparation for the rebuild. I'm sure there were things I was overlooking that I'd think of once I knew more about the job. At least thinking of the preliminary things made me feel as if I'd done something. I felt bad for telling the two vampires that I'd rebuild the village and as yet still hadn't begun.

The afternoon I saw them enter the village I was excited. I'd waited a year to see them and tell them what had happened to me. I ran up to them to greet them. "Hello! Welcome back!" I said.

"Hello, Louis," Nash said with a smile. Sierra was looking around, probably to see what had changed.

"I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to really start yet. It took longer to get back to Zexen from here than I originally thought. And I realized I can't do it right yet because I lack the knowledge how. But I still will rebuild. I've already made some plans."

"That's alright," Sierra spoke. "I do trust you. And you're right. One man alone won't be able to do this. It took several of us working together last time. You do so at your own pace. It was your gift and not my demand, so take as long as you must."

I felt better knowing that she still believed in me.

"How did it go in Zexen?" Nash asked,

I sighed. "Much better than I'd expected, honestly. Percival wasn't happy that I'd deserted the Zexen Federation, but I think he still understood. And he wasn't mad about Lady Chris. He told me that she felt like a mother to me, and felt it a weakness within her to want to protect me. Regardless of the circumstances behind me being in danger, heroic or cowardly, it was likely Lady Chris would have stepped in to keep me safe. But...Percival never saw it as weakness. In fact...he came out and said he was proud of her."

I remembered back to my conversation that evening by the light of a crackling fire in Percival's home. I could still hear his voice.

"All she accomplished...it was a amazing achievement for a man, but for a woman... unheard of. I'm proud of her, and proud of everything she did, even to the end. She was certainly allowed a bit of softness, as much as she hated that side of herself. I don't regret wooing her for even a second. And you should be honored to have served under her - not ashamed, Louis."

I had taken his words to heart. I had worked hard to try and accept that what had happened wasn't my fault - but I still felt badly at my weakest moments. I supposed it would take me some time, but I would eventually accept it.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out for you. Now I guess it's time to move on to another chapter of your life, right?"

"Yes. Right here in your village."

"Well, it's great that you returned. Actually, sometimes I wondered if you were just going to stay in Zexen and forget about us."

"If there's one thing that I still retain from my days as a knight - once I make a promise, I see it through in whatever way I must."

Nash nodded. "Yep, I see. I should have known. What about the Harmonians? Are they still following you?"

"No. I felt I was being trailed for awhile, but by the time I'd reached the northern border of Kamaro, I noticed they were gone. I guess they caught on to the fact the rune was no longer as easily accessible."

"Well, that's good, then. I know how persistent those people can be when they want something."

For a few more minutes, we made small talk about nothing important. Whether I'd been eating enough, whether I had anything to eat on me (you know who requested that), whether I'd seen anyone else in Zexen... it was like being with a group of old friends again. How glad I was that I'd met these people. As much as some things about Nash still got on my nerves. I hadn't known them long, but I wanted to know them better. I knew there was plenty of time for that.

Sierra spoke, "I'm moving on to visit. It really is wonderful to see you again, Louis."

Sierra moved on towards the gravesite. I wasn't surprised to see that Nash wasn't leaving just yet. I'd almost expected it of him, actually.

"Louis... I don't know if you can tell...but I've got an inkling that I might have been wrong about something," Nash whispered.

"What is it?"

"I think there will probably be a Blue Moon Village again someday. Maybe not in the near future, but eventually. You just keep up the good work and it'll happen. You'll see."

A real village? With houses people actually were going to live in? It was fine when they were just going to be empty houses, but...to have this become a real village again? Why did I feel so nervous?

"I'll bet you're happy about that," I replied, trying to hide my apprehension.

Nash shrugged again, grinning that insolent grin that I'd grown to tolerate. "Of course! Like I said, this will be good for Sierra in the end. Yeah, it sort of stinks because I wanted to go on travelling, but...I can't complain. Besides, there's only so much of this world people can see that's actually interesting. We can still leave the village occasionally on a whim as long as we leave the Blue Moon Rune behind with trustworthy guards."

Apparently Nash must have realized I was nervous about his comments. "You don't look happy..." he spoke dryly.

"Oh, I am! But it's just...such an incredible burden...I'm so unskilled right now."

"Well, go and get some skills. There's a carpenter in Toki I met a few days ago that can probably teach you how to build houses. I heard people telling me he was looking for an apprentice or something like that. And...actually...his daughter is sort of cute..."

"Don't be silly! I don't have time for that!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to tell him I'd already met the man and signed on with him. That would only begin a drilling session I didn't wish to get into. And no, I had no time to notice a pretty face. I had a village to build. Even though... It was true that Isabella did have quite a pretty face...

I snapped out of whatever dream I'd fallen into and finished saying what I planned to. "I'm going to work hard and make this place habitable again. You'll see."

"That's it! You'll do fine, Louis. There's no need to fret over everything. Just let your manly charm shine through, and she'll notice you."

"I said stop that..."

Nash laughed and I found myself unable to help myself. I also laughed along with him.

So this was it. The beginning of my new life. This forest, which I'd come across quite by accident, truly had been the end of one journey and the beginning of another. Like the many people who had sought it out before, I had found my salvation. And would help rebuild a place where others like me would be able to make new starts. I felt a sense of pride come over me as I thought about it. It was the first thing I'd been truly proud of since the day I'd become a knight.

Yes, this would be a wonderful new life.

FIN

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it. The story I finished. Yes, I know it screams "Argh! But what about…let's wait and see what happens._

****

Obligatory Disclaimer: Well, this stuff belongs to Konami…so don't sue me. 


End file.
